<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>symbiosis by k_sammers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127623">symbiosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers'>k_sammers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Other, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Веном яростный, первозданный гнев, в его истинной оболочке, убивший Авеля, и продолжающий убивать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>symbiosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>16.10.2018</p><p>написано на коленке, чисто, чтобы попробовать.<br/>не ищите смысла, я потеряла его пока писала середину.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его сердце ускоряется до скорости входящей в их атмосферы ракеты – Эдди иронично усмехается, и сглатывает вязкую слюну, потому что та ракета нехило так наебнулась, и он не хочет, чтобы то же самое случилось с ним, но кто он такой, чтобы хотеть.</p><p>Сердце бьётся в грудной клетке загнанным зверем, и Эдди чувствует длинные когтистые пальцы, сжимающие его тисками, и жить становится тяжело физически.</p><p>*</p><p>Веном – огромный кусок говорящей плесени, предавший другие куски говорящей плесени, лишь для того, чтобы сломать ему жизнь окончательно, как ломает шейные позвонки людей Дрейка – считывает его эмоции, и, практически всегда, желания, и этот факт не может не напрягать его первое время. Потом Эдди принимает вызов, и говорит, алло, Брок у телефона, и Дэн обеспокоенно говорит ему о том, что его состояние может ухудшиться, если Веном не свалит с его организма, и Эдди сухо отвечает: понятно, и вот тогда ему становится насрать. Веном тактично молчит, и Эдди ему за это почти благодарен, но через пять минут, тот спрашивает, а могут ли они сожрать ту громкую шавку этажом выше? Брок всё-таки лениво думает, какой же он, всё-таки, мудак, и не удивляется, когда его пригвождает к стене, и в ушах набатом звенит клокочущий рык.</p><p>*</p><p>Веном нежно сжимает его лёгкие (господи, блять, Эдди <em>чувствует это</em>) своими длинными когтистыми пальцами, и шепчет, <em>ну же, давай, всего один шаг</em>, и Брок готов согласиться, потому что он не может, <em>блять</em>, дышать, отпусти меня нахрен, и я пойду за тобой хоть на край ебаной вселенной.</p><p>Веном молчит около минуты, и Эдди делает глубокий вдох, потому что он может, а затем:</p><p>
  <em>Я запомнил, Эдди.</em>
</p><p>И он падает вниз.</p><p>С высоты трёхсот метров над землёй, и пятисот пятидесяти трёх над уровнем моря, потому что Веном – гребаный маньяк, потому что Веном затащил его на Башню Сютро, и столкнул вниз, сжимая его лёгкие, обтягивая вязкими чёрными жгутами его грудную клетку, и не давая выбора.</p><p>Потому что Эдди был согласен с самого начала, свистящий дикий ветер в ушах, и дикие скачки Венома под сердцем – он смотрит, как его кожу обтягивает вторая, и чувствует странное удовлетворение, граничащее с безумием.</p><p>*</p><p>Веном необузданный и хаотичный, дай ему волю – и он запрыгнет на самую высокую точку мира, и будет выть на луну, разрывая его, Эдди, глотку, напрягая, его, Эдди связки, и заставляя их кровоточить сильнее, чем, если бы он пел часа три, не переставая.</p><p>Веном яростный, первозданный гнев, в его истинной оболочке, убивший Авеля (гребаная ирония, <em>восстал Каин на Авеля, и убил его</em>), и продолжающий убивать – людей Дрейка, Дрейка, Эдди? ЭддиЭдди<em>Эдди, послушай меня, Эдди Брок, услышь мою ярость и хруст костей, сжимаемых нашей с тобой рукой</em>, и он слушает шум бушующей в ушах крови.</p><p>Он зовёт его по имени каждую секунду, и Эдди учится отзываться молча, цепляя эмоциями и реакцией – Веном довольно пульсирует где-то у него в животе, распуская чёрные узлы на его внутренностях. Эдди может дышать, <em>смотри, мы подлатали наши лёгкие, смотри, мы починили наше сердце, смотри, теперь наше тело сильное, сильнее, чем оно было</em>, и Брок смотрит, как в его глазах отражаются белые фары его глаз.</p><p>Эдди ощущает, как его руки покрываются чёрным, как в голове набатом раздаётся вечно-голодное <em>Эдди</em>, как скользкие неуловимые нити скользят по его телу, и Веном рычит, <em>я чувствую твои эмоции, я знаю твои желания, все твои тайны, секреты, всё</em>. И он ухмыляется, глядя в зеркало, отслеживая движения Венома каждой клеточкой своего тела:</p><p>– Я их и не прятал.</p><p>Веном замирает, и Эдди чувствует, как нити останавливаются в разных точках, как всё его существо перетекает у него под кожей, и вдруг, Веном вновь приходит в движение.</p><p>И всё взрывается.</p><p>Яркими цветными кляксами прямо под веками, каждый нерв пульсирует восторгом и удивлением, и его выгибает почти до хруста, до крика, до перекатывающегося рыка в его голове, его коже, <em>в нём</em>, везде, где только они могут существовать, на любом краю этой ебаной вселенной – «мы» слышится в каждом углу, в каждой точке, словно мир треснул по швам, переклиненный и разломанный.</p><p>Эдди сползает вниз по стене, чувствуя, как Веном скрывается под одеждой, гудит где-то в груди, и медленно закрывает глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>